


Harry Barton-Stark (continued)

by IHScribe, pupcuz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adopted Fic, Crossover, M/M, Rated For Violence, rated for possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupcuz1/pseuds/pupcuz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To stop the Master of Death from destroying the universe, Loki travels to the past to change the boy’s life and finds that two of the Avengers may be the key to doing so.</p><p>This fic has been adopted with permission from the previous author, IHScribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Barton-Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963752) by [IHScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As stated in my summary, this fic has been adopted from the link provided. If you have not read it, please do so as I will be pretty much picking up right from when Harry went home for his first holiday from Hogwarts. From that point onward, though, I will be making the story my own. I hope you like what you read!

Christmas holidays came faster than Harry could believe and too painstakingly slow for Loki to handle. Harry knew his friend could hardly handle staying over the break, and Harry himself was missing his father and uncle. He gathered what few essentials he would need while away before locking the rest of his belongings with a spell far too advanced for his fellow classmates to overcome for those with larceny in their hearts, not that it was much of an issue in Hufflepuff. With his bag packed and a reluctant owl Loki in the bird cage in his hand, Harry was boarding the train back to King's Cross Station. Harry spent the ride discussing plans with his housemates for their holiday while Loki counted down the seconds until he and Harry were away from those that had seen him in this form so he could return to his true body. Feathers had the horrible habit of itching. Thankfully, he was not at the mercy of the vermin that came with the fur coats. Though anything that dared to attempt to feed on him found its extremely short life even shorter.

Far too many hours later for Loki's sake, Harry and Loki were stepping on the private Stark jet where Clint and Tony were waiting. Harry ran over and gave both of them tight hugs. Clint and Tony happily return them, clearly having missed Harry over the long semester. Loki handed a roll of quarters over to Clint without any other explanation than, "for the jar." Harry told them of the various things he did with his new friends while Loki rested. They had a long flight back to California. His information could wait until then. He had a lot of relaxing to do while he could before he started making plans. Hours passed, but finally Harry was in his own bed, sleeping soundly. 

"Not a word of this to him," Loki began once he was completely sure that Harry was asleep. Tony and Clint nodded, but both had worried looks on their faces. "I have found that less than half of the professors are satisfactory, their technology is ancient, and I feel as though there is a plot in place that is going to put his life in serious danger. Someone put an elaborate maze of protection for something on the third floor of the school. I am using elaborate loosely due to the fact that I solved it in a matter of minutes. I only took that long due to the logic puzzle. Yet whatever the protection was for is not there yet. If I were not there, I would believe Harry would badly injure himself should he find out about this. Finally, there was a poorly disguised possession happening to one of the professors. I presume he knew it was happening or he wouldn't bother with the horrible turban he wore. I removed him permanently from the situation when he let a mountain troll into the school during Halloween. I thought that things would be fine once he was gone, but I still feel something is amiss. I would pull Harry out of school right now if it were not for the friends he is making." 

Clint and Tony stayed silent for far longer than anyone should after hearing such news. The room felt tight and heavy as both of the young boy's parents took in the information. Clint was the first to break the pause.

"I think he needs to go back."

"Are you insane?! Loki just told you all of that and your thought process is, 'Yes! Let's send the cute little 11 year old back into the danger! That makes perfect sense!'" Tony exclaimed.

"Do you realize who he has interacted with his whole life? Old men. He is eleven years old. We are not the kind of people he should be spending time with at his age. I am not stupid, Tony. Loki is going to go back with him. As for me, I am selling my bar and moving to the nearest town to that school as I possibly can. I don't have magic, but I refuse to stand by and just let my nephew get attacked. I felt like I was being tortured being here while he was thousands of miles away. Loki brought him to me for a reason. He's not getting out of my reach again," Clint replied with an icy tone. Someone was going to hurt Lily's child? They would have to go through him. Tony listened to Clint, seeming almost surprised at how far he would go for the young boy.

"Jarvis, call Director Fury," he said, seemingly to the air. A cool robotic voice with a slightly British accent replied, "Yes, sir." With in a moment, there was a floating screen in front of Tony with Director Fury's face looking back at him. "Stark, this had better be important to be calling me at eleven pm at night," he growled at the billionaire. "It is. While Harry is at school in the UK, Barton and I will be stationed there. This is not asking permission. This is letting you know," Tony said simply before hanging up on the director that would now be living up to his name. "We can stay here while the kid is on break. While he's there, we can stay at a place in a nearby village. Everyone wins." Loki chuckled to himself as an idea occurred to him.

"There is a village just down from the school that is only magically inhabited. The fools have pushed me too far to care about keeping the integrity of the town intact. We can change enough money into their currency to buy a cottage there. Once that is done, I will cover you with a disguise of two wizards. These fools are so backwards, I could give you the bare minimum and no one would be the wiser. I can sneak out of the castle to give you both updates while you two perform your duties as needed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Additionally, it gives me an escape from being an owl all the time," he explained. Tony and Clint nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I am not old. You might be, but I no where near old," Tony said as Clint's comment earlier hit him finally. Clint raised an eyebrow in silent questioning, but said nothing as he stretched and yawned. He casually headed for his room with Tony following, quietly insisting about his age to Clint as he followed. Loki chuckled to himself, knowing that in the few short months to themselves, they were already getting closer. He had figured they would, but the sight was still amusing to say the least. He went into his own room and began to crawl under the covers when he heard his door open.

"Loki? I can't sleep...," a soft voice said as Harry's body was silhouetted by the dim glow of Javis's hallway panel Tony had installed for easy access in the middle of the night.

"Did you become used to my gentle hoots to soothe you into slumber?" Loki teased gently as Harry stepped into the room more. Harry shook his head no. Loki's brow furrowed as Harry approached him. "Then what is troubling you, young one?"

"I had a nightmare about that troll and Professor Quirrell dying. Except, that nightmare had some other voice screaming in pain. It was just scary," Harry explained as he crawled under the covers without even thinking. Loki would have been cursing anyone else that had done such a thing so easily, but he had grown fond of the being that would control Death having seen him and protected him all these years. Harry cuddled into Loki and closed his eyes, sleeping again within moments. Loki wrapped his arms around the young boy before closing his eyes as well. He would keep Harry safe until Harry could do so himself. That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a change because I forgot how much Loki hates cats. This edit is long overdue, but my own personal embarrassment made me blind to the error. It's not a good excuse for leaving this story alone, but it's the honest one. I will be putting up more soon for this now that I can admit to my mistake. Thank you all for the support and look forward to the future.


	2. Christmas surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After far too much ado, here is chapter 2. Ignore the rhyme. I am going to keep the chapter numbering system as it is because this will have no set update schedule, and I don't want to get new readers' hopes up. Let me know what you think!

Christmas passed with the usual excitements that come with being a young wizard with a billionaire father, assassin uncle, and family friend that was not from this realm. There were new (tested by dozens of focus groups and safety checks per Clint's demands) gadgets that had yet to reach the market from Tony. Clint got Harry some new books to enjoy to ease his boredom when he finished his assignments far too quickly for his age. Loki gave Harry an actual owl that appeared similar to his look to allow him to slip out easily as well as actually send letters because the Trickster God would not stoop that low, not even for the Master of Death.

One gift that was odd to almost all that morning was a gift that had no note besides, "Use it well." It had been an invisibility cloak that to even most magical beings would seem impressive. They did not know how powerful it was, though. Only two beings in all the realms knew what it was: Death and Loki. The latter had been the one to make sure it returned to its future owner. In his searches of the castle, he found the Headmaster had been keeping it with a mark to return to Harry Potter. Since Harry Potter was no more, it would have remained in his care for all time. That would not do. He took the cloak and left a pale comparison in its place. The old man would never know. Besides, the cloak was never meant for him. It was Harry's by birthright.

Harry might not have been James's biological son, but Death had told Loki once that the wizard saw Harry as his son before he passed. He had known Lily got pregnant through a one night stand, but he never cared. It had been his intention to give the boy the cloak when he was 17, just like his father had done. The Asgardian could not wait so long, especially not when he did not know what was happening in those walls. It also didn't hurt that the boy was beyond thrilled by the gift. Invisiblity had been one magical ability that seemed to fail him. The cloak would give him the ability to be unseen without fail.

Loki found the most interesting part of the holiday to be when Tony and Clint found themselves caught under the mistletoe that was left up while trying to pack their things. Loki had loved the plant since he had learned it was the one thing in all creation to not have an oath to never harm that braggart Balder. None of those on Midgard knew or care about this, but he did find their custom of kissing another under it amusing. Now he had two of his former, or was it future, enemies ensnared by the small plant that did not care if the ritual was completed or not. It didn't help that Harry was returning from the moving van to catch his guardians in this compromising position.

"Dad? Aren't you going to kiss Uncle Clint?" he asked, trying to hide his obvious amusement from them, failing spectacularly.

"It's a plant, kid. Why would I need to listen to a plant?" Tony explained, though Loki noticed he made no move to walk past the plant.

"Why would the great Tony Stark need to listen to a plant? It's only a tradition Harry and I have had for his entire life. No need for Tony to follow it," Clint growled out, clearly agitated. Yes, they were both men, but Clint had insisted that they take up the tradition so Harry never felt it was wrong to be affectionate as a man. Loki raised an eyebrow, noticing more bitterness than a spurned ritual required in the Hawk's voice. Had he grown smitten with the man of Iron while Harry was away? Or was this simply another argument among two men with different parenting styles like the others that had popped up in the passing years?

Tony let out a frustrated groan, set his box on the ground, and grabbed Clint's face and kissing him hard on the lips. Clint's box dropped as well, the contents only saved by Loki's quick thinking. The two mortal men kissed a moment longer than was needed, pulling apart with pink painting their cheeks. A pregnant pause grew between the four of them until someone cleared their throat.

"Dad? We um... usually just give each other a kiss on the cheek," Harry added, breaking the silence. Loki, having known this, finally released the laughter he had been fighting since Tony made his move. Both guardians turned brighter red and suddenly remembered things in rooms that had been left. Conveniently the rooms were in opposite directions. Loki laughed louder still, leaning against the wall for support. Harry joined him, chuckling to himself at the awkward moment. It took several minutes for them to catch their breath and calm down once more.

"Mr. Loki, may I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"I have slept in your room for months, yet now you return to formalities? Forget the Mr., and you may ask," Loki teased lightly.

"Uncle Clint said you brought me to him as a baby because my other aunt and uncles wouldn't have understood my powers, and he never wanted that for me. Dad came because... well, he's Dad. I understand why they are in my life. What confuses me though is... why did you? I mean, we both have magic, but so do you and Mr. Thor. Yet, you never want to hang out with him. I'm... I have to still feel like a baby to you since you have lived for so long, too. I'm not saying I don't want you around, but... you have no reason to stay," the boy rambled, seeming clearly to have been thinking on this a while.

Loki froze oh so slightly. He had expected this question from the guardians, but not from Harry. Even if he had thought for a moment to expect it, he would have imagined a late teen or young man version of Harry to pose it. He was not prepared. Thankfully, eons of practice had made him an excellent liar.

"Because I sense a danger in your life. I felt it from that very night. The Hawk and man of Iron are strong, but they are mortal all the same. The magic in you draws darkness like a moth to a flame. I am simply here to make sure the moths burn before they can enjoy your flame," Loki replied with a shrug. As far as his lies were concerned, that was almost completely honest. He would not tell the boy that darkness had already approached him this year. Nor would he tell him he planned on cashing in on the trust of the Master of Death and two Avengers to further his plans to controlling the nine realms. Otherwise, however, he had been truthful.

Harry's eyes became unreadable, something difficult to do around the Trickster. He could tell the boy was contemplating his answer, but did not know if Harry found it favorable or not. He would receive no answer as the young wizard nodded before mumbling about needing to finish loading the truck. Loki nodded and started magically sending the boxes out, fearing for once, perhaps he should have lied more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had first written this, it was going to cover the rest of the first year, but I thought I would hold off as that will keep the writer's block at bay. If I already have an idea for the next chapter, that's half the battle. I hope you all were ok with how I explained Harry and James versus Harry getting the cloak. I figure James wouldn't let Harry have his last name if he didn't see him as his own.
> 
> Anyways, I am rambling. My plan is to finish off first year next time. Then second year might need a couple. I am trying not to rush Harry to adulthood, but I am also itching to get Harry and Loki together. Thankfully I have some Avenger hardheads to work on until then.
> 
> Thank you for all your patience those that have subscribed and bookmarked. I hope this was worth your wait.


	3. Questions of Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me while I was writing this chapter that most Avenger events wouldn't happen until after the Battle of Hogwarts. When looking over it all, there is a gap of 11 years between when the things in the series ended to when Tony becomes Ironman, let alone the Avengers forming. For the sake of trying not to throw everything out of wack, everything in Harry Potter has been moved to ten years in the future, meaning Harry starts school in 2001. The Avengers then have been moved back ten years, meaning Tony was kidnapped in 1998. I realize that would mean he disappeared while knowing Harry was his son and being involved in his life, but I felt that this timeline would best suit the needs of the plot. I hope this works for you guys. Now that logistics are done, to the plot!

In the last remaining week of Harry's break, the four were settling into their lives in Hogsmeade. Loki was testing his abilities to slip in and out of the school as well as test his magical guises for the mortals against the wizards and witches in town. Both proved incredibly successful, minus the moment when someone recognized Tony from the muggle news about disappearing for a while. Loki quickly took control of the witch's mind, removing the memory.

Unfortunately, he had to spend the rest of the night with The Hawk consoling Harry at the reminder of that dark time where he feared losing Tony for good. The man of Iron attempted to help as well, but he had difficulty with expressing his own emotions, let alone assisting another with theirs. Clint and Ms. Potts liked to joke that it was due to the device created to protect his heart from shrapnel. They'd say it also kept him safe from feeling too much.

\-------------------

Loki had also taken the time to check on the Headmaster and his now barely usable invisibility cloak. It appeared to have not been discovered thankfully. However, the Trickster did notice another item that was supposed to belong to Harry Potter: a small golden key. He replaced the key with a wooden copy made to appear golden.

While making the switch, he came across a beautiful phoenix perched in the office, staring in his direction when none should even acknowledge his presence, let alone see him. He had heard of these creatures of Midgard, one of the very few beings as powerful and awe inspiring as things found back in Asgard. He removed his guide only for the regal bird, shifting into his owl form in the hopes to communicate with it.

"I am Loki Laufeyson. I am a... friend of someone that will be powerful someday. I came here to check on something and found another that belongs to my... friend," Loki said, hooting his words softly lest his magic be uncovered by his distraction.

"I know who you are. I am a being that has befriended Death and meet with her for a chat before I must begin my life anew again. I also know you have only taken what belongs to the boy that was to be known as Harry Potter. I trust you enough to speak with you about this matter, though I presume you would like a name first. I have had many names by many beings, but I will give you the name the one you hide from gave me: Fawks," the phoenix replied, its cries also hushed.

"It is an honor, Fawks. I thank you for your time. Is there anything else in this room that belongs to Harry?" the Asgardian asked. The fire red head shook left and right.

"That key is all that remains. I do not know why he kept those, even if he thought Harry was gone. His motivations are strange at best, but there are parts of him that I fear. He seems to know something that others don't, yet refuses to share it. The potions master complains to him about this often. His latest obsession is with a mirror in a classroom that is charmed to only open if you are pure of heart, or more accurately pure by his standards. The mirror has a strange magic that reveals your greatest desires, but can also hold objects that can only be retrieved by judging your mind and heart like the mirror can. He has hidden a stone of great power within, though I feel the danger for it is no longer here," the phoenix cooed. Loki immediately thought of the rooms he had sealed months ago. That mirror or stone had to be what was going to be protected.

"Thank you, Fawks. If I may ask, do you know where this key goes?" Loki asked, extending his foot to the phoenix.

"There is a bank they use to keep their gold in like dragons hoard treasure. That key opens the vault that was inherited by Death's chick of a Master. I do not know what is inside, though," Fawks replied, clearly growing bored as he began removing old feathers while he spoke.

"Thank you, great Fawks. You have been most helpful," Loki replied, making to leave.

"Trickster? I do not know why you latch onto that chick like his shadow, but there are many beings that rely on him fulfilling his role. It is not happenstance that his wand carries my own feather at its core. I answered your inquiries because they would help him. Do not think for a moment that you would remain hidden if I find your intentions less pure than the man you steal from today. Humans trust far too quickly because their lives are too short to calculate the risks they take," the phoenix warned, not bothering for a moment to hide his threats. Loki simply nodded, flying off.

Since that day, Loki gave The Hawk the key and they were able to use Harry's unknown inheritance once the records had been adjusted and Harry's birthright confirmed. They had been here at the beginning of the year to exchange some of Tony's wealth into wizard money, but this would be far easier. Not that Tony or Clint were going to stop making exchanges, mind you. They would never run Harry's riches dry just to make their lives easier. It would be used for large purchases that needed to be made quickly so they did not have to wait to use it. The two guardians vowed to the boy that they would always replace whatever was taken out, ignoring Harry when he tried to insist that it was unnecessary since he hardly would need that kind of money once he was done at Hogwarts and returned to life in the muggle world.

\---------------------

As the holiday drew closer to its end, Loki began trying to find any excuse to get out of the new house. He would never admit it, but he was growing nervous of how soon he and Death's future Master were going to be left mostly alone again. So he was using every opportunity to be alone as could. It was not the phoenix's threat that made him distant, though. It was Harry himself.

Since Harry had asked him that question, the boy seemed distant. He would not ask as many questions as he once had. He'd remember homework suddenly when Loki would ask if he wanted to talk. Most telling of all would be Harry's soft request every night to sleep in the guest room.

The Asgardian was not a stranger to sleeping alone. In fact, he had his own separate house in California. It was only when Harry started Hogwarts that they became accustomed to sharing a room. They had originally planned to stop that over the holidays, but the nightmares Harry had when sleeping alone changed that. Tony and Clint, concerned about Harry when Loki explained himself, were more than happy to let him move in as well so he could continue to comfort the boy. Yet, suddenly, Harry seemed to refuse his company. He had not felt this hurt since Thor started befriending his oafs he called friends, leaving him at home with their mother to comfort him. He had since grown thicker skin and learned to keep everyone at a distance. So why did a small child demanding to sleep alone bother him?!

He had decided not to think about it by making himself unavailable instead. He could not be ignored if he was not around to be ignored. Some might have felt this thought process childish, but they were not considered a god! How could they know?

He was coming back the night before they were due back, still invisible from his travels. He was walking to the room he'd been using when his name forced him to stop.

"...know Loki is not the warmest person, but he's not just here because he feels obligated, Kid. I don't think he has felt obligated to do a single thing in his damn life," Tony was saying, followed by the familiar jingle of a quarter joining many others in a jar.

"He said it, Dad! He said he was here just to protect me. He probably thinks if he leaves, something magically bad will happen that you guys can't stop. That's why he's here. When I was little, I thought he stuck around cause he liked Uncle Clint, but he never did anything. Then you came along, and he'd make jokes about you making Uncle Clint honest or knowing a dress maker that made Thor look amazing. So I threw that out. Then, I thought he just wanted to teach me magic, but he stayed after I started Hogwarts. He could have had Doctor Strange watch me or something, but no, he came with me and slept in my dorm room as an owl. An owl! That can't be comfortable! So... I thought maybe... maybe he was staying cause we were friends. I know that's weird, him being friends with me, but... looking back, he was my first friend, my best friend. I guess that was just me being stupid though. Adults don't make friends with kids," Harry rambled, voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Harry, kiddo, I am sure Loki thinks he's your friend just as much as you do. Besides, even if he's stupid enough not to think that, you have other friends. Hannah and Justin, right? You wrote about them all the time!" Clint tried, voice trying to be comforting, but there was obvious discomfort on his own part. He couldn't tell Harry what Loki had found last semester, let alone what the Asgardian had done to that teacher or why. Plus, as he and Tony shared a look, they feared Harry might be right.

"Hannah and Justin can't know about S.H.I.E.L.D. or about you and Dad. That puts them in danger. Loki is the only one that gets everything that can't ground me," Harry replied, throwing in a weak joke to attempt to cover his pain.

"Kid, we can't tell you for sure on this stuff. You have to ask him. I am sure you are blowing things out of proportion, though," Tony sighed, feeling he couldn't give a better answer.

"Yes, Harry, please ask me. I'd like to defend myself if my intentions are going to be questioned behind my back," Loki said, finally revealing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I leave you with about the same cliffhanger as last time, but I promise it will be resolved next time. Second half of first year next time, too. Yay!


End file.
